


Sweeter than Honey

by Danawinter



Series: Elsamaren Week: Bridge to 2020 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Week (Disney), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danawinter/pseuds/Danawinter
Summary: Honeymaren joins Anna, Elsa and Olaf when they're making a cake.Elsamaren week, Day 2: Sweet
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Week: Bridge to 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Sweeter than Honey

Honeymaren woke up after she heard noise from the hallway. She had stayed the night after joining the royals of Arendelle for charades. She slipped into her dress, chuckling when remembering how desperately bad Elsa had been at conveying the words to her and how badly they'd lost to Anna and Kristoff. She put on her boots and walked into the hallway, following the sound of laughter. After a few minutes she found herself in front of the kitchen door, as she heard the royal sisters talk, trying to make out what they were saying.

"I think the batter should be a bit sweeter, can you pass me some honey?"

"Wow, Elsa, you've been really fond of Honey lately," Anna replied, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, I haven’t even asked her to be my girlfriend yet!”

“Yes, but you’ve been spending so much time together, I know she wants to be.”

As Honeymaren walked into the kitchen, she could see Elsa starting to blush.

"What are you up to so early,” Honeymaren asked the sisters. She saw bowls and cups all around and Anna was stirring through a bowl intensely while Elsa was adding flour and honey. In the background she saw Olaf form figures from marzipan, and he turned around to explain: “We’re making a cake for the Royal Arendellian Cake Day! It’s an ice cream cake!”  
“It’s a celebration we have in the castle every year on the third Sunday of May, to thank the staff for their hard work,” Anna added. “And a great way for Elsa to practice some magic ice cooking.” She looked at Elsa knowingly, remembering the first time Elsa had made this cake.

_Gerda was trying to stir the batter, while Elsa was infusing her magic into it to get it ready to become a cake. They had already failed a few times, but this time they were working together nicely and it seemed like the cake would come out adequately. It was a month before Anna’s nineteenth birthday, and Elsa was preparing the perfect celebration. Most treats of the party would be made by cooks from the village, but this cake was something Elsa wanted to make for her sister. And so she is practising right now to ensure that the cake she will make on her Birthday will be perfect._

_Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her. “Hey Elsa, hi Gerda, what are you up to?” Anna asked, while walking to the counter._

_Oh dear, Elsa thought that the date with Kristoff would last longer, but it seemed to have ended early. Or perhaps she’s been working on the cake longer than she remembers. Anyway, Elsa wanted to keep the celebration a surprise, so she tried to come up with a lie quickly. “Well, erm, I was thinking… everyone in the castle has been working so hard to help us out. And this hasn’t been easy, when I was spending all that time in my room, and then later when I was getting used to being a queen. And so I wanted to make them a treat, and make them a cake.”_

_“But if this is for our staff, shouldn’t Gerda take some time off?” Anna took the spoon from Gerda, “Go make yourself a cup of tea, we’ll finish this cake and bring it to all of you as quickly as possible.”_

_Elsa decided to roll with it, as to not make her sister suspicious, and within an hour they were in the dining room with all the staff enjoying the cake and tea._

_Anna leaned over to Elsa, “This is great! Though the cake could use a bit more chocolate._

_“We will celebrate this every year from now on,” Elsa replied, while also making note to put more chocolate into Anna’s birthday cake._

Elsa and Anna moved the batter onto a plate, and with Elsa’s magic they started to shape it into a three layer cake.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”, Honeymaren asked.

“You can help me make the whipped cream if you want?” Olaf told her. Honeymaren looked around and saw that he had moved on from the marzipan to a bowl with heavy cream, trying to work it with a whisk. However, his arms weren’t strong enough yet to whip it fully, so she joined him and together they were done in a pinch. Olaf skipped over to the counter where a nice cake had been formed and started to decorate it. Meanwhile they could hear the room next to them fill with staff who were chatting in anticipation of this year’s cake. Kristoff came into the kitchen and together with Anna he carried the cake into the dining room, while Olaf ran in after them.

Elsa stayed behind and walked towards Honeymaren with the mixing bowl. “Do you wanna taste?” She wiped her index finger over the inside of the bowl, and then lcked her finger clean. Honeymaren started blushing and tried to hide it by also taking some remaining batter. The richness of tastes surprised her.

“Is there salt in here?”

“Yes! We found two years ago that by adding a bit of spice you can make the taste come out. It really makes the cake sweeter than honey.”

Honeymaren wanted to comment on the seeming innuendo, but when she looked up she saw some batter left at the corner of Elsa’s mouth. Before she could stop herself she moved her hand to wipe it away with her thumb, and then cupped Elsa’s face with her hand. Suddenly she realized how close together they were standing. They had been close before, with all this time they’d been spending together, but this seemed different. Slowly she leaned in and gave Elsa a quick peck on her lips.

Elsa moved back and wanted to say something, and Honeymaren feared she had taken a step too far. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to say. Or more ask, actually” She took Honeymaren’s hand and took a breath. “Do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

After this questions she felt like butterflies were flying around them, and as quickly as she could she replied, “Yes!”

They both moved in for another kiss, and didn’t stop until Anna came in asking why they weren’t eating cake.


End file.
